kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Plastic White Female
"Plastic White Female" is the twelfth episode and final episode of the first season of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 11, 1997. The episode was written by David Zuckerman, and directed by Jeff Myers. Synopsis Joseph invites Bobby to his upcoming boy-girl party. But Bobby soon realizes he is intimidated by most of the girls at school and lacks the courage and social skills needed to approach them. He tells his father he is not going to attend the party because he doesn't like girls. Hank's face begins to twitch at the implication. Later, Luanne brings home a beautician school practice head that she will need for her final exam. Bobby is instantly drawn to the head, and stares at it with rapt wonder. Late that night, he sneaks out of the house and up to Luanne's window, where he again stares with enchantment at the beautiful plastic head. When Hank, Peggy and Luanne leave the house the next day, Bobby retrieves the head. Practicing in secret, he uses the dummy head in lieu of a real girl, asking it if it would like to dance, etc. Meanwhile, Hank does his best to avoid Luanne, who would like to practice for her upcoming exam by cutting his hair. Bobby practices with the dummy head for so long that he grows comfortable with the idea of attending the party. Hank and Peggy conclude their boy is perfectly normal after all. While Bobby is playing Spin the Bottle with the head, Peggy returns home from shopping. But when Peggy catches Bobby making out with the head, she shrieks in horror. White as a ghost, Peggy tells Hank she walked in on their son as he was kissing the dummy head. She suggests the family move to Berlin, as the Germans are more tolerant towards freakish people. Bobby tells his father he has no intention of marrying a plastic head. Convinced that his boy is using the head as a crutch, Hank locks it in his liquor cabinet. After Bobby tries convince him that the head fixes his problems and he won’t able to need it after the party, Hank assumes that being his own sake. Later that night, Bobby sneaks into the kitchen to retrieve the head until he accidentally knocks down the silverwares drawer, making a loud noise that startles the dog outside. Unfortunately, Hank was awaken by the loud crash. When Hank catches Bobby breaking into the cabinet, he was rage and snatches the head from his son's hands who rush to the garage. As Luanne and Peggy checks out the commotion before they hear Bobby'a screaming in mercy. Peggy tried to plead Hank to stop, but to a no avail. As Hank begins to saw the head to the spinning sawtoothed blade, Luanne watches, horrified, that her test is sliced into split. Upon learning that the plastic head was Luanne's test, Hank anxiously smiles at her. Left with little choice, Luanne uses Hank (in place of the plastic head) for her final exam at the beautician academy. Her instructor, Miss Kremzer, examines Hank's haircut and assigns her an "F", much to his disgust. Luanne is devastated at the result. Hank, feeling bad for Luanne and knowing it's his own fault for ruining her plastic head in the first place, compliments his haircut and calling it his "all-time favorite." After overhearing Hank's glowing comments, a shameful Kremzer apologizes Luanne for being so hard on her and gives her a passing grade with everyone cheering for her. Later, before the party, Bobby and Connie decide to practice kissing one another. When Bobby plays Spin the Bottle at Joseph's party, the bottle points to Dale's wife, Nancy. Bobby grits his teeth and lunges for Nancy. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Minh Souphanousinphone *Miss Kremzer (debut) *Sharona Johnson (debut) *Sherice (debut) Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to use a quote from the episode as a stinger on the Deedle-Dee Productions logo. *This is the last episode in which Peggy wore white socks with her shoes. In later episodes, she doesn't wear them anymore. *Syndication cuts the scene in which Bobby is sneaking toward the kitchen and sees Luanne unbuttoning her top. *The song Bobby dances to in the living room is '''Descarga Criollo - Ray Barretto '''1966 *Ladybird is shown to be sleeping outside at night in one scene. This is the only episode in the series where she does so at night. *When Bobby lunges for Nancy, it parodies death scenes in the style of 1980s slasher films. *When Bobby accidentally drops his things on the floor from his school locker, we see that he has a Mrs Doubtfire lunch box. Stinger Quote * Bobby: "Yo Sherice, you stone-cold fox, what up?" Goofs *When Peggy and Luanne are entering the kitchen, the soda changes designs into an Alamo Beer style can saying "Grape" instead of "Alamo". *When Luanne enters the kitchen with the plastic head, she is wearing a pink half shirt with blue jeans. But when Bobby stares at the plastic head Luanne is seen in her usual clothing (A green half shirt and red shorts). *Dale has gray hair in one frame. * When Peggy is getting ready to go to the mall, Luanne is putting the plastic heads hair into curlers and is half done, when she and Peggy leave, it's all done, then when Bobby starts "hitting" on it, the hair is down again. * After Luanne gives Hank a hair cut at her final exam, Hank circles flawed areas on his head which disappear a moment later. * Hank's lawn is fully regrown after only having a few small patches of grass at the end of the last episode King of the Ant Hill. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Bobby Category:Episodes featuring Hank Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes featuring Luanne Category:Episodes featuring Dale